Tales of Symphonia 3: Rebirth
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a young girl trying to find her cousin after the whole stuff happened in the 2nd game, but she also finds out her true family heritage. Ratatosk/OC, Marta/Emil, Lloyd/Colette, Raine/Yuan, Genis/Presea, Zelos/Sheena, Regal/?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Howdy peeps! Here's another Tales of Symphonia fanfic I had long time ago, it was on my old DA account and my friend told me I should put it up on here~ I will reread each chapter before I update it to make sure to fix any thing I miss (at least try xD) I do not own anything BUT I do own my OC Mina~ Enjoy~ (Mina drawings are on my new DA account Kairi-The-Siren)

...

Tales of Symphonia 3 Rebirth: Chapter 1

...

Sylvarant was a peaceful place sense that day, everything was balanced, everyone was happy everything was peaceful again. I always wondered what happened to my cousin, last time I heard from her she wanted to destroyed the pack she made from a demon to save someone, she told me everything she does by sending me a letter once in a while so I wouldn't be to worried for her safety even though she acts like a sadistic young girl but she's actly caring person when she's around me and I don't care. I actually met her targets, Emil and Marta and I was surprised Emil was her target. Emil and I go way back; we were childhood friends before I moved away. I was the only person that wanted to be his friend, anyways I just entered Palmacosta sighing stretching some.

I stop to stretch looking around seeing people walking around talking, laughing everything you see people doing around the town. I started walking pass the people to the center of Palmacosta looking around then asking people around if they seen; a young girl with short blonde hair with yellow/gold eyes, sometimes acts like a sadist and worked with the Vanguard. So far some people just ignored me, I huffed cross my arms glaring into nothing when the last person I asked just up and ignored me, people are so rude! If Alice was here she'll slap them with her sword whip thingy she uses.

'I can't believe how rude people are...I hope my dear cousin is okay.' I thought to myself while walking forward so I can sit down on the pier to enjoy the water and cool wind that nipping at my face

I sat down letting my feet dangle over the wooden bridge that lead to the boats/ships, sighing softly swinging my legs slightly. I wish I could find my cousin soon, I thought to myself before I stood up after a while fixing my black, white dress that goes right under my knees, I wear boots that stop in the middle of my bottom legs that are red with brown and white straps like my hair which was blue and my eyes there like a mix of pink and green. Why? Cause I'm half-elf just like my cousin, my mom had the blue hair and pink eyes while my father (which was human) had just normal blonde hair with green eyes.

I shook my head trying to push that thought away thinking of how I was treated after I lost my parents, Alice lost her parents the same way. They were together while me and Alice were playing tag happily chasing one another when 'it' happened.

I started to walk to the Inn when my body smacked right into someone falling on my butt, hearing a girl gasp calling the person I bumped into if he was alright I shook my head to make the dizziness go away. I look at the person I bumped into, my eyes widen cause the person I bumped into was my childhood friend when my parents and me lived in Palmacosta before I moved away.

"Emil! Are you alright?" a girl with long light brown hair with two flowers on each side bend down to Emil's side helping him up

"I-I'm okay Marta, are you okay?"

He looked down at me with a apologetic smile, reaching his hand out for me to grab which I did. I grab a hold of his out stretch hand letting him pull me up on my feet. I dust my black and white dress smiling at Emil apologizing to him for bumping into him.

"It's alright...um sorry but you seem familiar to me..."

"...Wow, Emil you forgot about me? I'm hurt." I pouted fake hurt look

The girl named Marta put her hands on her hips glaring at me

"Who are you? And how do you know Emil?"

I raised my eyebrow at her then look at Emil who was thinking untill I saw his eyes widen and his smile grew taking me and the girl by surprise when he hugged me.

"Mina! I'm so happy your okay and alive!"

I scoff "Who do you think I am Emil? No fire was going to kill me, I'm tougher then that." I laughed hugging Emil who hug back

I let go of him, Emil grab Marta's hand smiling very brightly at her making me smile knowing he must really care for her.

"Marta, this is Mina. She's my childhood friend before the fake Lloyd attacked here."

She turned from confused, to blinking to happy smiling at me

"So your the girl Emil told me about once when he came back...sorry about being rude earlier, It's good to know Emil has a wonderful friend like you always sticking up for him from those jerks!"

I put my hands on my waist leaning more on my right leg smiling at Marta "It's quite alright Marta, I'm glad someone like you was by his side. Now I know my best friend is okay and his girlfriend is okay." Marta and Emil turned red at what I said "I need to go back to finding my cousin. Ciao love birds." I walked away leaving behind two tomato red love birds

...

I was laying down in the bed I rented from the Inn, I sighed tired from walking around the whole damn place trying to find my cousin, no such luck so here I am trying to rest up for an hour or more then go back out keep searching for my dear cousin. I snuggled under the blanket covers before falling asleep from the warmth, I hope to Martal I find Alice soon, I miss her.

It was cold. So I reach my hand trying to find the blanket but there was no blanket, I snapped my eyes open sitting up to see; I was laying on a ground and the whole place was too dark for me to see through it. I stood up with my hands clasp together agents my chest looking around the darkened area until I squinted a little to see a outline of a person standing a bet far from where I was standing, I started to walk forward slowly just in case it was a trick or something. When I got closer the figure started to turn it's head then he turn his whole body around facing me and the only thing I can see clearer was it's red eyes piercing my pink ones making me stand still like a statue until I heard the person's voice, I shivered he sounded mean but maybe he isn't as mean as his voice sounds like, right?

"Who are you?"

"I...I..." I was stuttering now which annoyed the guy, so I took a small deep breath out "My name is Mina...whats your name...?"

"Tch, I'm Ratatosk. How did you get here girl?" he seemed angry

"Sorry, but I do not know myself...I just woke up here." I said truthfully

"...? That's impossible, what do you remember before you woke up here girl."

Okay I'm the one getting annoyed right now, I have a name and he doesn't call me by my name...what a jerk!

"My name is Mina! M-i-n-a, and I went to bed at a Inn at Palmacosta and here I am...why is it so dark in here anyways Ratatosk?" I told and asked him

"I can call you whatever I want 'girl'. It's dark here when it's night back in your world."

I blink taking it all in, nodding " 'Kay!" I said all cheerfully walking forward so I can see what he looks like instead of his red eyes watching me, it's kinda creepy but hey I want to know what he looks like

But I guess he didn't like that I was walking closer to him, I stop just close enough so I can see his figure a little better in the dark but I still can't tell what his hair color was anything yet which sucks.

"What do you think your doing girl!?"

I rolled my eyes smiling "I just wanted to know what you look like silly! if I can't I'll just do this."

I reached my hands in front of me to touch his face which he was caught off guard so he didn't stop me, boy was his skin soft, even my face isn't that soft! So not fair. He grab my wrist tightly I flinched he was glaring at me with his red eyes.

"Don't touch me you stupid girl, I didn't give you permission to do that!"

I glared back at him "I just wanted to know what you look like you jerk! You don't have to freak out over me touching your face! By the way how did you get your skin so soft like that?" yep I was really stupid, asking him that after I yelled at him? especially when he has my wrists in his hands? Yep, I'm really stupid.

I heard him growl lowly but I heard it sense I was arms length, I sweat drop knowing he wants to kill me but hey...a girl wants to know how someone's skin is that soft! It's not my fault...actually, I think it is my fault? Oh will, I'm doomed ether way.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Ratatosk drag me somewhere then he hold me close to his chest covering my mouth with his hand while his other hand was around my waist, I knew for sure my face was bright red by now. I heard something close by but not as close, but what scared me was when I saw it! It was a monster I never seen before, I wanted to wake up now! That monster look like some zombie skeleton but it was bigger then a human height it had so many arms and it was holding allot of swords.

After what felt like hours it just disappeared just like that so Ratatosk let me go finally...but secretly I didn't want him to let go that was the most scariest monster I ever seen! I snapped out of it hearing Ratatosk trying to get my attention.

"Hey! Are you going to stand there like a idiot or are you coming?"

I glared at him "I'm coming you jerk! Where are we going anyways?"

I was walking behind him trying to keep up with him

"Where are we going?" I asked again

"..." he just ignored my question, how rude!

I huff kept fallowing him for what seemed like 15 minutes when he finally stop and fire torches light up all of a sudden making me jump out of my skin holding back the small scream. I look around to see a very big room with fire torches around the room then I look at Ratatosk but only his back was facing me.

"Are you going to tell me where we are now?"

"Your at my place where I stay to keep your world safe...happy now girl? Now, you should leave before he finds out a stupid girl is here of all places." he said with out turning around to face me, how rude

Before I can yell at him everything started to get blurry, I swayed seeing Ratatosk's figure turn around to face me I knew his eyes narrowed slightly. Walking over, he was talking to me but I couldn't really focus on what he was saying falling to my knees palm flat agents the ground, I lift my head up to see he was down on one knee still talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying but surprising myself and him I smiled softly at him then everything was darkness.

...

I gasp sitting up fast, sweat rolling down my temples. Pulling the blankets away from my body pulling my legs to my chest hugging my knees to my chest leaning my forehead agents my knees sighing, wondering why I had a dream of a guy named Ratatosk? Hopefully, it was all a dream, I got up got dressed then decided to looking around for my cousin again, I just still have this feeling that dream was real but I pushed it aside in my head walking around Palmacosta.

...

Me: It seem she sleeps and ends up where Ratatosk is at, the question is was it all a dream? Or is it real? Just keep reading~ Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy! Here's the second chapter~ I do not own anything but I do own my OC Mina~ Enjoy~

...

Tales of Symphonia 3 Rebirth : Chapter 2

...

It was any other day, sunny. I'm Alice, I am now a Ex-Vangaurd and now living peacefully with Decus in our house we bought close by to Palmacosta. I usually go there to get some food for me and Decus, some how after whatever happened me and Decus woke up close by to Palmacosta, I hope my dear cousin is doing okay...thankfully she didn't find out I had died and actually some how awoke alive! I'm not the same Sadistic girl I used to be but I do act like it now and then, when something annoys me to much.

Today was a beautiful day to go shopping in Palmacosta, I walked to the shopping area getting some fish, and other stuff I needed to make some Sushi and Udon Noodles tonight. I bought all the ingredients I could to make them putting all of them in the bag saying good bye to the shop guy walking away bag in hand until I saw blue from the corner of my eye turn my head slightly to see her, I walk closer.

"Mina?"

The girl turned around but when her pink/purpleish eyes looked at my yellow/gold eyes we both gasp hugging each other tightly, then we pulled away from each other arm length smiling at each other.

"I looked everywhere for you Alice! I thought something happened to you or something!" I can see she was getting teary eyed

"I'm sorry to worry you cousin, let's talk at our house. I think Decus is getting worried that I'm taking to long, come on I'll introduce you to him."

I grab her hand and dragged her all the way out of Palmacosta to mine and Decus's little house handing Mina the two bags to open the front door, when I step in I was hug by Decus who was talking to fast. I laughed push him away slightly.

"I'm fine Decus...just ran into my cousin. Decus this is Mina, Mina this is Decus the one I told you about in those letters."

"Oh! Thank you for taking care of my cousin Decus." she smiled brightly at him

"N-no problem, you didn't tell me you had a cousin my dear Alice."

I sighed pushing Decus and Mina into our house closing the door behind me telling both of them to sit down on the couch.

"The reason I didn't tell you about Mina, Decus is because to keep her out of being a Vangaurd."

"Alice, you know I can handle myself. I can fight too you know, I'm not good as you but I do kick butt." I sighed knowing my stubborn cousin is right but she's all I have left

"I know that, but you don't want to kill someone for no reason, we had to kill many people...I will always have to have there deaths on my hands..." I look at my hands palms up looking at them sadly

I saw two hands grab my hands into there's. Looking up to see Decus smiling lovingly at me I smiled back feeling him squeezing my hands gently. After that me, Decus and, my cousin had dinner, she even stayed the night with us.

Mina's POV

I was so ecstatic that I found my cousin! Especially with that guy Decus...when I watch them looking at each other so lovingly my stomach twist and turned inside me, I wish a guy looked at me like that... Anyways I was kinda hoping when I sleep I can see that guy again, something about him intrigued me maybe I can actually see his face this time.

...

I sat up looking around to see I was in some weird area like I was before I woked up. I stood up looking for any signs of that Ratatosk guy.

"Hey!"

I felt like I jumped out of my skin when his voice yelled at me from behind, I turned around hand on my chest.

"Geeze! don't scare me like...that...?" my voice went down when I saw his face

He looked annoyed at me narrowing his red eyes

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Y-you look like Emil..."

"...You know Emil? Tch." he cross his arms on his chest "I used to share his body...I hated it but I guess it was fun at times."

I blinked tilt my head "You shared Emil's body? That's so wicked!"

Ratatosk step back kinda freaked out by my outburst "What the hell? whats your problem anyways?"

I frowned "What do you mean 'whats my problem'?"

"You just appeared here then disappeared and right now your back!? no one can be able to enter here at all sense I closed this place down."

"Like I would know?" I shrugged having know clue how I can enter here

"Of course you should know! your the one standing right in front of me you stupid girl!"

My eye twitched when he called me stupid girl yet again...

"Listen here buddy! I have no clue how I can appear here! so stop yelling at me it's my fault." I walked close to him poking his chest hard making him glare at me oh will he ticks me off when he's rude "Anyways, I'm only here when I sleep..."

"You idiot! that's the reason?!"

"Stop yelling at me! how should I know this is all real? I could be dreaming."

"If you really want to find out go ahead and fight the damn monsters that are out through there." points his thumb behind him showing the door that was big and round

"Fine! I'll show you this isn't some idiotic dream I'm having." I ran to the big circle door it opened so I ran around outside of the weird room finding a monster

I stop "Wait, I don't have a weapon! damn it!" I was about to head back to Ratatosk but a monster appeared out of know where it scratched my upper arm

I was so screwed...at less I took up some fist to fist when my weapon wasn't usable, thank Martal. I jumped in the sky then dived down hitting the monster with my knee then I spin kick it away, I had my fist up to my chin waiting for it to come back up but some reason it stayed there, okay that's weird...usually if the monster dies, it disappears. Stupid me I put my guard down walked over to it when I got close to it it got up and tried to bite my head off but I fell down on my butt to see it get stabbed by a sword then it disappeared leaving the sword into the ground some.

"You really are dumb, you went into a fight with out a weapon just your fist and you stupidly put your guard down to a monster?"

I saw Ratatosk pull his sword out of the ground put it in his sheath behind his lower back which was sideways, he was glaring at me intensely with his red eyes...so handsome, whoa! rewind handsome? I'm going insane. I stood up annoyed at his attitude.

"Will, sorry! I didn't have a weapon on me when I dream you jerk!" I calmed down knowing he did save my life even if this is a dream or not "Thanks for saving me though..." I looked away not seeing his reaction when I apologize

"...I-I didn't save you, I just felt like I had to even if I didn't want too."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow giving him the 'are you serious' look then shacking my head sighing softly

"Anyways, I think we should head back to that huge room we were in when I woke up in." I about to walk back but he stop me by grabbing my wrist, I look at him frowning confused "What is it?"

"...Your hurt...stupid..."

He didn't even give me time to look were I was hurt and he was already wrap my upper arm were I saw claw marks. He was actually being gentle with it making me red in the face same with him too when we both looked at each other but we look away embarrassed. We were back in the same area resting a little bet until I decided to wake up.

"...Thanks for bandaging my arm Ratatosk..." I put my right hand over the bandage smiling softly at him seeing his red just get brighter looking away

I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looks when he's embarrassed 'Whoa! it sounded like I like him...I hate my life damn these feelings!' I thought to myself not noticing someone walked over with a raised eyebrow at us

"Whats wrong...more importantly, who are you?"

I blinked snapping out of my thoughts to see a guy with long red hair with his arms cross on his chest

"Oh...um, name's Mina sir...who are you?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Ratatosk give a scowl look arms cross on his chest looking away from the guy, I wonder what got him mad?

"Richter...now another question how are you here?"

I sighed standing up sense I was sitting on the floor facing him which I stop at his chest...damn I'm still to short!

"I don't know for sure...but some how when I sleep I wake up here...that's all me and Ratatosk came up with." I shrugged like it wasn't bothering me one bet

Richter sighed put one hand on his face shacking his head, he look at Ratatosk

"And why didn't you tell me before Ratatosk..."

"Tch! Why should I tell you anything?"

I watch them giving each other intense looks making me shrink even smaller in the background, I couldn't take it anymore so I jumped in front of them both waving my arms up and down fast.

"Stop it! I can't take this intense air! I'm going crazy here you know! so how I can come in here and I want to find out why...okay? now can you two help me figure it out with out glaring at each other for at least five minutes so I can make sure I'm not going insane?!" I had my hands up in the air annoyed

It was silent between three of us for a while until Richter started to smirk making both me and Ratatosk confused

"It seems you found your match Ratatosk..." he chuckled

"What?!" both me and Ratatosk yelled at the same time angry at what he just said

"I have nothing to do with him! he's nothing but a jerk!"

"Hey! I saved your sorry ass back there you stupid girl!"

"Who said I needed you to save my ass!"

We were glaring at each other pissed off, then I turn away from him facing Richter who was looking at us very amused

"...So what am I going to do for now Richter?" I completely forgetting Ratatosk was there, like I care he's such a jerk, he was actually nice to me for a little bet and now he turns into a jerk with a attitude.

"Hmm...first let me heal that wound for you."

I look at my upper arm to see blood seeping through the white bandages, I blinked in surprised. I let Richter unwrap my bandages the wrap from my arm then he healed it, it wasn't even bleeding anymore but it sure left a scar but not that noticeable for anyone to see until they look really close.

"Thanks Richter!" I smiled happily at him hearing a scowl behind me, rolling my eyes knowing Ratatosk was annoyed

"No problem Mina...now for what you should do is-"

I didn't get to hear what he said cause everything was getting blurry for me and I can see his lips moving but I couldn't hear him, I swayed falling backwards but I felt arms catch me in there arms seeing a blonde blob in my blurry vision smiling like I was high on something. I felt Ratatosk shacking me which felt like he was in a panic? why was he in a panic? then just like before I was out. I jolted awake in the rented room on the bed trying to catch my breath, groaning put my hand on my forehead like I had a hangover which is impossible cause I don't drink! I some something from the corner of my eye so I turn my head slightly on my upper arm to see the scar was right were I was wounded and Richter healed it. Okay this is starting to freak me out and I'm going to get to the bottom of this and I will need to find Emil, he shared his body with Ratatosk maybe he knows were he's at, I got up hearing the birds singing outside happily. I just hope this doesn't happen all the time I sleep...I probably jinxed myself, great my life really does suck after all.

...

Me: Mina finally found her cousin~ Will she find out if Ratatosk was some dream? just keep on reading folks! Ciao~


End file.
